Dragon's Instincts
by deranged kazuna55
Summary: What if Natsu had already unlocked his second origin and tapped into a forbidden stage?What if he saw Erza and Jellal kissing?And there is a secret among dragons that is about to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yeah, this is my first story, review and let me know what you think (this time arc is right after Jellal's guild meet Natsu's team while training for the GMG )

Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Dragon's Instincts

"WHAT?" Ultear shouted "Hehe, I'm telling you is it possible to unlock my 3rd origin cause my 2nd origin is unlocked" Natsu stated. "I don't know, I've never tried this before " Ultear answered. "Just try it" Natsu said convincingly "Fine" was Ultear could only say before Natsu started jumping around thus interrupting her "But, if the slightest percent I sense something wrong ,it's done" Ultear said in very serious tone. Natsu just stopped jumping around and said " fine, let's just go back to the camp, they might be worried "

"_hmmm, I wonder what was that about Natsu just dragged Ultear away, maybe they.. NO,NO I must not think that way_" Erza thought while Gray, Jellal, Meredy, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lucy conversing about what happened with Natsu and Ultear. "Maybe they went fishing and will give me all of them, aye sir" said Happy while having fish thoughts "Maybe they're doing something inappropriate" said Lucy, she was clearly affected by her smut novel reading "_Maybe it's something about Natsu-san dragon's slayer power, I've been sensing strong power from Natsu-san and I've never seen him use it even in times of danger like that in Tenroujima_"Wendy thought, while Carla was staring at her worried about her little sky dragon slayer "Maybe Flame-brain got scared and dragged Ultear away and convince her not to do it" Gray mocked before being hit by a fist "You want a fight huh pervvy" Natsu challenged and the famous battle between the fire dragon slayer and the ice- make mage started. On the other had Ultear was being barraged by questions from Happy, Lucy, Erza heck even Jellal while Wendy and Carla was just listening "Where is the fish" "Ohhh, what happened Ultear-san" "What did Natsu want with you" "Does Natsu still hate me?" you can probably guess who asked this( but for definite answers Happy, Lucy, Erza and Jellal respectively) "Ask him yourself" Ultear said in an annoyed voice, remembering from the back of her head "_never tell anyone about this_" _the fire dragon-slayer warned her._

Everyone backed away knowing enough not to piss the time-mage. While Wendy's suspicion have just grown stronger about her theory. Time skip….. 3 hours later….. Everyone could hear team Natsu's scream in pain while Natsu was just sitting near a palm tree and Erza was nowhere to be found. Natsu got up and started walking toward Ultear who was with a sleeping Meredy (even strong mages need sleep too) "So no complications , no odd feelings" Ultear asked Natsu "Nah, by the way where is Erza haven't seen her yet" "Don't know Jellal is also missing" "I'll go find them ".

Somewhere in cliff "Sorry Erza but we couldn't be together, you're a follower of the light but I am a dark person" "Don't say that, there is still hope" "Sorry Erza" Jellal said while turning to face Erza but tripped in the process and smashed into Erza who was caught unaware and they tumbled down. When they stopped tumbling, Jellal was now on top of Erza, letting his instincts kick in Jellal slowly lowered his face to Erza. Almost an inch away from each other's lips Erza pushed him back "_Natsu_" was the thought in her mind when she pushed Jellal away "Sorry" Jellal said in a sad tone. "No It's my fau" BOOOOM! They turned their heads and saw a mountain got vaporized by a familiar, stronger, darker pillar of flame.

Natsu p.o.v

"Chikuso , chikuso " Natsu said to himself while running at full speed unaware how fast he was going toother people's view. He just wanted to get away, he couldn't stand Erza and Jellal kissing. Apparently the fire-dragons slayer harbors feeling for the re-quip mage. "Roar of the Hell-Dragon King" Natsu shouted before unleashing a pillar of flame that could easily rival etherion. After seeing what happened Ultear was now rushing towards the source of the pillar of flame. Meanwhile Jellal and Erza was just standing there frozen to their feet for they saw a powerful roar that could easily rival etherion but that was not that shocked them it was the owner of the magic, they knew the answer already Natsu.

Draconia, northern sector

"You know what has happened right" a blue dragon asked a red dragon "why are you here do you wish to anger me, the great fire-dragon king Igneel" the red dragon bellowed "Well no, but you know your child had just unlocked Dragon's Instincts a more powerful stage than Dragon Force, and he still doesn't know that you're not the fire-dragon king but the hell-dragon king" the blue dragon stated "get out of here Grandine" the dragon known as Igneel shouted before the blue dragon disappeared

Back to Earth Land

"Natsu, get a hold of yourself" Ultear shouted at Natsu, before looking at her she heard very scary words "Hell-Dragon Slayer Art: Forbidden Form : Dragon's Instincts ". Right now Ultear was struggling against Natsu, "_even though he has great power it's stil unstable_" Ultear thought "_better use that artifact_". Then she pulled out a staff like stick and went at the back of Natsu and tapped it on his back. Then Natsu just went unconscious just after Erza and Jellal arrived.

"What happened" Erza and Jellal asked Ultear in unison. It was 5 hrs. later and Natsu was still unconscious and the rest of the team were now awake but with still aching bodies "Well, I might as well let you know it. After we were far from you guys Natsu was talking about a possibility of unlocking hos 3rd origin because he has unlocked his 2nd origin when training with Igneel. But when he went berserk I don't know anything about it he said something about a hell-dragon slayer art: forbidden form " was Ultear could say before being interrupted with a large gasp from the little sky dragon slayer "well do you know something" they asked Wendy "Well Grandine said something about a forbidden form but she would never teach it to me she said, there are also types of Forbidden Form because no matter what your element is it's the same. The weakest one is Dragon's Eyes where you trade your eye for an eye of the dragon by impaling it , burning it, you name it with your own element. There is also .." "Hmmm" thay insisted the Little Dragon Slayer to continue but she said "It is not for me to discuss any more" "wait Ultear what was the Forbidden form of Natsu" Jellal asked Ultear while everyone kept quiet "uhhh, hmmm ah Dragon's Instincts" Ultear finnaly said. After Ultear finished her words the Wendy was already crying "Why" Carla asked her friend "Well dragon's instincts is -" "You better not tell it wendy" a cold voice said. They turned their heads from which the sound came from and saw Natsu, a different Natsu, he has sharper canines , darker eyes and his hair was now grown and he had a big-ass sword strapped to his back. The case of the sword has strang markings "_de animabus messorem draconis_". "Oh my god" was Wendy all could say because she knew what the sword was and she understood the meaning.

END

_De anima_bus messorem draconis = the reaper of dragon souls

_Draconia = _the land of dragons, divided into 5 sections, north, south, east, west ,and central sectors , North- a barren land of volcanoes and lava seas; south- a barren land of pure ic;east, west and central – the land where dragons can live in piece

Pleasw review

Kazuna55 signing off


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for not updating sooner I was very busy these last few days. Well here is chapter 2

Fairytail is not mine

Dragon's Instincts Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

"Hey, gramps what is the deal with Erza" a smaller version of Natsu asked Makrov

"Well that is not for me to say, but for her to tell" Makarov replied while taking a sip out of his mug

"Hmmph, she has a beautiful hair and face, then why is she so strict" Natsu murmured under his breath. Unknown to him the Master had just heard what he said "_young love_" Makarov thought

The Next Day

"Hey Erza let's fight" Natsu challenged Erza, who was eating her strawberry cake.

"Not now Natsu, I am eating" Erza replied

"Now that is not fun" Natsu said sadly and after he threw a fireball towards Erza's cake. The other guild members who saw this shivered on fear, for an unspoken rule on the guild was never interrupt Erza while she is eating her strawberry cake. Natsu the fire dragon slayer had just done worse he ruined her cake

"Natsu, come outside now" Erza said very darkly. Natsu quickly went out of the guild "_Now all that is left is beating her and asking her why she is very strict and of course to get to know her better_" Natsu thought. Erza had just went out of the guild meeting Natsu outside the guild while other members just formed a circle and watched.  
"Now Erza prepare to taste my fury" Natsu shouted

"You will know not to disrespect my cake" Erza shouted "Re-quip: The Knight". "Oh my god Erza doesn't know how to hold back, I feel bad for the kid" A random member murmured. Then Natsu went to a position and shouted "Iron fist of the fire dragon" and launched his flaming hand towards Erza. Erza just sidestepped the attack of Natsu and hit him in the back and Erza raised her sword and prepared to hit Natsu with it. Natsu was off-balanced from the hit he got and using his heightened senses he quickly maneuvered to the right to dodge the incoming sharp sword. Murmurs from the crowd were now getting stronger. Natsu just lighted up his left feet and attemted a drop kick on Erza but failed. Erza just dodged and tried to hit him and Natsu just dodged while doing a spin and landing on his feet.

"woah, you are good but not enough" Natsu mocked Erza "_I hope this works, she is really strong, well she is my love afterall_" he thought

Now Erza was very pissed he had ruined her strawberry cake and now mocking her strength. She launched herself at Natsu with two sword at both of her hand and she hit Natsu on the chest. Natsu was unable to dodge the incoming attack and he has hisquare in the chest. He fell towards the concrete floor and his blood was now pouring out of his cut. Now Erza was heading back to the guild, when she felt a strong magic power coming from her downed opponent. Master Makarov and a handful others felt this too. Erza was on guard while the magic power from his opponent was still rising. 

Natsu mind

"I need to beat her, I will be failure to Igneel" Natsu said in his mindscape. Then Natsu felt magic power coming from him and healing his injury and replenishing his strength.

Normal POV

"What is happening" Erza asked the master

"I don't know" she heard Makarov reply before she felt hands on her neck and hot temperature around her. She looked around and saw that she was now rising towards the sky and she saw Natsu holding her. The one that shocked Erza was the wings made from fire that Natsu is using to fly. Then she felt them descending and landing near the forest.

Crowds POV

"What the hell" they all shouted for they saw one of the strongest guild member just got snagged by a new member.

Normal POV  
Now the part of the forest was now gone and in the midst of all this Natsu and Erza were fighting. Erza was now very worn out and running out of breath and her world blacked out. Natsu hurried over Erza's side and carried her toward the nearest unscathed tree and he put her down there. He waited there and guarded her while humming a tune that Igneel used to hum to him when he was still a child. Natsu was now very tired all of a sudden and fell unconscious. After a few hours Erza had just raised from her sleep and saw Natsu sleeping next to her. She stared at his peaceful sleeping face. To her it was cute when he was not in a ruckus. She picked him up and carried him sll the way to the guild where he put him in the infirmary and no one was at the guild at that time because it was nearly dawn.

Next Day

"So Natsu dis you lose so bad Erza had to carry your sorry ass" Gray smireked at Natsu

"Hmm, I can't remember" Natsu replied putting himself in a thinking position while trying to recall what happened last night.

"Looks like Natsu was so beat he couldn't even remember the beating Erza gave him" Gray said out loud

"You wanna fight" Natsu challenged Gray and their famous rivalry started

"_Hmm, weird Natsu can't remember what happened last night_" Master Makarov thought. Erza had told him what happened that night.

END

A/N: sorry again for not updating sooner. This is just a Flashback chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for ages. **Well here goes nothing. Also those unfamiliar characters and places are mine

Dragon's Instincts Chapter 3

Goodbyes and Hellos

"Natsu-san" Wendy said

"Not now, come with me" Natsu said in a raspy voice.

Wendy then started to walk and when they were about to go Erza spoke out "Natsu, what's going on?". Natsu answered by just ignoring her, this made Erza angry but before she could speak Natsu and wendy disaapeared, leaving them shocked at what happened. Questions popped into their minds, "What happened?" "Where are they?" "what is with Natsu?".

-Somewhere-

"Wendy I need you to be honest with me"

"Why, Natsu-san"

"Just please can you do it

"Hai" she said in a defeated manner

"I will be gone but tell master I'll be back when I'm ready and yes I will be taking Happy if he wishes to, and no I won't say where will I go nor bring you with me"

The sky dragon just nodded before listening to Natsu.

-with the others-

"Happy, what happened " Lucy asked the blue exceed

"I don't know" The cat answered

"Really" the celestial mage looked at the exceed suspiciously . Right now the exceed was sweating bullets because of the look everyone is giving him

"HEY!" said a familiar voice. They all turned their head and saw Natsu and Wendy right behind them. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DRAGONS ARE YOU DOING TO MY PARTNER?"

"Sorry Natsu, please hit me as punishment for my insolence" Erza said. Again Natsu just ignored and walked over to the exceed and whispered something and the exceed gave a response. Right now everyone but Natsu and Happy were all scared what's gonna happen. No one ignores Erza, and of course anyone who will do it will be punished and our dragon slayer just done that two times. Oh, he was in a world of pain

"Natsu" said Erza in a menacingly tone. Still Natsu ignored him and clearly busy talking to the exceed. Now Titania was losing it, she threw herself at Natsu and re-quipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Everyone closed their eyes for the onslaught about to happen. No sounds were heard just smoke where Erza and Natsu should be, right now Happy was above flying. When the smoke cleared everyone dropped their jaws. Erza stopped on her tracks by a blade a few centimeters from her neck. Natsu was holding his blade against Erza neck.

"Sorry, let's go happy" he said before jumping, getting his partner and disappearing to nowhere

-Time Skip, two days later, fairytail guild hall-

Everyone has been back from their training. Drinking, Fighting, Laughing and even dancing was seen throughout the hall. (everyone is like after their training, I'm not gonna describe them) Everyone was already here except for Team Natsu.

"Master when are they gonna arrive, I have a bad feeling about this" Gildarts said

"I'm sure they're gonna be here soon, Natsu is motion sick remember they may have walked"

"yeah, that may be it" Gildarts said although he was still feeling uneasy about the fact they're not here yet. Everyone has been back since yesterday. Then the guild doors opened. It revealed the saddened expressions of the said team.

"Hey Erza,where's Natsu" Mirajane asked

"Maybe they left him at the station and the train departed before they could get him" Wakaba joked

"Where is master?" Erza asked

"I'm here my child, what's the matter" Master dropped down from the second floor. Leaving a worrying Gildarts.

"Master we need to talk" Erza said

"Certainly my child, come" Master said leading the way and the team following him, while Gildarts also followed. Everyone was worried now because of what just happened. They thought to eavesdrop but Gildarts seemed to have read they're minds

"Anyone I catch eavesdropping will not be able to walk for 10 years" Gildarts said "Except you ofcourse my angel" referring to Cana "I will just be have to scold you" he said in a happy face before entering the Master's Study.

-Inside-

"So what happened" Gildarts asked

"Natsu is gone with Happy" Erza said

"WHAT?HOW'D THIS HAPPEN?" Master yelled

"Before the Gramps, Wendy has something to say to you" Gray said

"Wendy also said that it was only for you, she wouldn't even tell us" Lucy added

Wendy went closer to Makarov and began whispering in his ear. Even with Gildarts honed skills he couldn't even tell what Wendy was saying. After whispering Master just nodded and went to the shelf and pulled something out and gave it to Wendy. It was a black box with a dragon emblem on the cover.

"I'll be going Master" wendy said before going out

"Gildarts come with Wendy and also tell everyone not to follow" Master said before turning to Erza and the others

-Outside-

"Anyone who follows us will be pulverized" Gildarts said with a serious voice. "And Cana you're so cute, but if you do it I'll punish you also"

Then Gildarts and Wendy left the guild

-Inside-

After hearing that Wendy and Gildarts have left he turned back to those who are still in his office

"You're dismissed, If you're planning on going home go home, don't stay up too late reserve your magic power at be here at 6:00 A.M, I'll see you then" Master Makarov said before leaving the office and going down and yelling to Mira that she's in charge for now. Erza went back to Fairy hills, Lucy to her apartment and Gray to somewhere(I don't think they have featured Gray's home in the Canon). That day fairytail was very quiet for a long time. After that commotion everyone left the guild, only a handful remained at the Guild

-Somewhere in Sigasi Town-

"Here we are Happy" Natsu said

"They're not here yet, can we nap I'm tired" Happy cried

"That's a good idea" Natsu replied before going in to sleep mode.

-10 miles south of Sigasi Town-

"We're nearly there Wendy come on" Gildarts said

"Hai" Wendy replied

-Blue Pegasus -

"I'm sorry for this sudden , but this needs to be taken personally" Makarov said in a very serious tone

"What is it?" Bob Asked

"I need to acess you're Archives"

"sure"

-Crocus-

"Things are looking good" Arcadios said

"Yes Master we are fully prepared for this year's GMG" his servant told him

"We still have a week to prepare for them" Arcadios said "Until then double time the preparations"

"Are we all set Arcadios" a voice said

"Yes Rogue-sama" Arcadios replied

**END**

I know its short but from now on I'll promise to update a minimum of once a month update

P.S Arcadios will not be acting the same as in the Canon

Next up Chapter 4: Grand Magic Games start!


	4. Chapter 4- grand magic games

Chapter 4 : Grand Magic Games Begin

"Wow, Crocus is so big" Lucy said with admiratrion

"Remember we are not here to play" Erza said

"Yeah, but let's explore this place first" Gray said

"Look Carla, so cute" Wendy said pointing at a food mascot

"Hik,Hik I hoppee theerres lot-hik- of booze" Cana said

"Geez, Cana drunk already" Elfman said

With the disappearance of Natsu everyone has been like this, diverting their attention to other things just to forget for a moment that Natsu is not with them. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Cana and Elfman. Today was the start of the Grand Magic Games.

"Let's go to the hotel first" Erza said

-at the hotel-

"Now were here, what now" Gray asked, Gray wouldn't admit this but he has been missing the laughable idiotic dragon slayer

"Yup, you can explore the town but be here before midnight" Erza said

"hai" everyone said in unison.

Lucy went to magic shops and book shops, while Gray went to eat, Cana went to the bar assigned to fairytail probably meeting up with Macao and Wakaba to get drunk, Elfman with Gray, Wendy exploring the town with Carla, and Erza who was inspecting the room and cleaning it.

-Time Skip, 30 minutes before Midnight-

"Where is Wendy?" Erza asked

"We don't know" They all said

"Hmm, that's is weird Wendy's not the type to let people worry about her" Lucy pointed out

"Maybe she got lost" Gray said

"We'll look for Wendy be her after 20 minutes" Erza said

Cries for Wendy's name was heard all-around Crocus. Erza has informed Master about what happened, everyone from fairytail has been moving heaven and earth to find her. Gajeel and Levy searched the Castle, Erza and Master went to the rune knights to ask their help, Lucy and Gray went where they think they could find Wendy, and others were scattered around Crocus. Gajeel and Levy found Wendy and Carla unconscious in the Castle Gardens. Gajeel as a fellow dragon slayer carried the little dragon slayer while Levy fired red round before picking up Carla. A red flare was a sign Wendy has been found and time to rendezvous. Everyone met up in the Infirmary of Crocus, Master called Poluchka to help.

"Erza take the others you only have 10 minutes till midnight Elfman you're filling in for Wendy, and as for you everyone be sure not to roam alone" Makarov said

"Now get out" Porlusica said. After that everyone scrambled out of the infirmary.

"What is happening to my guild, my two dragon slayers?" Makarov said pathetically

"Don't be pathetic Makarov" said poluchka said "it will take about a 2 days before she can regain her magic, it has been sucked from her, as for the cat a day will be enough"

"Bastards" Makarov muttered under his breath "I'll be leaving Wendy and Carla to you" Before leaving.

-at the hotel-

Everyone has been quiet all the time, first Natsu now Wendy what was happening to them did fate really want this. The sad at gloomy atmosphere was stopped when the bell clock struck twelve midnight

"Good evening Kabo, everyone this is the elimination round for the Grand Magic Games, and we'll be playing maze" a hologram of a Pimpkin said. Meanwhile a spheroid thing appeared and bridges went to different hotels. "only the first 8 teams will be allowed to qualify, START"

Erza and the others dashed quickly onto the bridge and run towards the maze. The maze was warped, distorted and weird and if that wasn't enough revolving. They ran across different teams getting information from them and combining it. They nearly fell thrice but they made it only to know they're in 8th place. "_Well at least we qualified_" they all thought.

"The elimation round is finished, we have 8 teams, we'll be introducing them tomorrow kabo" the pumpkin said

-in a bar-

"Well Gray who do you think qualified" Lucy asked

"We'll I think there's sabertooth and blue Pegasus, also Lamia Scale" Gray asked

"Hey, come on let's party" Wakaba said to them. That's right everyone around them was celebrating, because fairytail made it the elimation round. Master apparently is guarding Wendy and Carla. Though with all the partying, the guild was not as ruckus with Natsu. There were still fights but it was awkward to start after the akwarding(don't think it's a word) to start the fight they would lose interest. Fairytail sure is a rowdy guild but they are unaware of the rising threat.

-somewhere in Crocus-

"Arcadios, We did not plan this" High Priest Drand said. He plays an important role to Crocus, he serves an adviser for the king.

"It's okay I did the killing not you" Arcadios said while looking at the corpse at his feet.

"So, What is our progress?" Drand asked

"I forgot to tell you but we've finished it a year ago" Arcadios said

"What, then where did all those funding go" Drand said at a very pissed tone

"Don't worry it will not go to waste" Arcadios said before walking away.

-Next Day-

"Kabo, we're gonna introduce the qualifires for this Grand Magic Games" the Pumpkin said (I'm getting annoyed at the Pumpkin so I'll call him Pumpkin)

"At 8th place the strongest guild 7 years ago, Fairytail"

"Come on guys" Erza said, when they emerged boos can be heard from the arena. "Don't lose your cool" Erza whispered clearly annoyed at the insults

"Okay kabo, moving on at 7th place, Quatro Ceberus"

"Awooo, wild four, Awoo" The team from Quatro Ceberus yelled. This time there were cheers from the crowd.

"at 6th place the all-girls guild, mermaid heel" this time the whole arena was shouting

"at 5th place , Lamia Scale" Now the whole arena was stomping and yelling.

"at 4th place , Blue Pegasus" Now Crocus was having an earthquake from the cheering

"at 3rd place, oh my the defending champion Sabertooth" The rooting for them made it look like they we're whispering at Blue Pegasus

"at 2nd place, huh kabo" Pumpkin scratched his mascot head. And a random guy popped over and whispered something to his ear.

"Okay, at 2nd place fairytail b team". Silence was heard at the arena. While Makarov was laughing so hard he nearly fell

"yeah that's fairytail, go go go fairytail" he said cheering by himself. Team B , A and the guild sweatdropped at their masters antics. While people we're questioning what was happening

"Kabo, according to the book of rules and guidelines it is okay to have two teams" Pumpkin said. Fairytail team b is composed of Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Laxus and Mystogan a.k.a Jellal

"Well moving on kabo" he said to break the tension "1st place ravenatail "

And with that the introduction were complete. Pumpkin explained the rules to the participating teams. Right after that the 1st event was held namely Hidden , followed by the battle events. The results were 1st- Raventail, 2nd- Sabertooth, 3rd- Lamia Scale, 4th- Blue Pegasus, 5th Mermaid heel, 6th- Quatro ceberus,7th fairytail team B and lastly fairytail team A.

-at the bar-

"wohoo" Maco whooped

"Yeah I think I can win" Wakaba said

"uh-uh" Cana said to him. They were having a drinking contest . On the other side of the bar Erza, Master and Mystogan were having a conversation also with Ultear and Meredy to communication lacrima. They we're discussing the strange occurrences that has been happening lately.

Everyone was laughing and partying and it seemed like they never lost today. In fact they are last place but they are partying like they won.

-Next day-

"Welcome back everyone we are here for the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games kabo" pumpkin said

"YEEEAAAAHH" the crowd cheered

Okay here we go. The 2nd day passed, the 3rd then came the 4th day

-the 4th day-

"kabo here we are the last battle round" pumpkin said "The twin dragon slayers of sabertooth versus the iron and lightning dragon slayer pair of fairytail"

"START"

Gajeel and Laxus quickly launched themselves toward the twin dragon slayers. The twin dragon slayers dodged wih ease. However Laxus saw this and followed his attack with a right kick to the left side of Sting. While Rogue just dodged Gajeel crashed at the edge of the arena unable to stop. Rogue saw his chance and attacked Gajeel by his roar. Gajeel and Laxus were being pushed back by the dynamic combos of the twin dragon slayers. Laxus got annoyed and used his Lightning Halberd attack and it made contact on the floor thus creating a hole. Rogue and Sting fell into this hole while Laxus and Gajeel and jumped hoping to finish it. Laxus dropped with ease while Gajeel dropped inside a cart and apparently got stuck. Laxus was preparing to attack when Gajeel pleaded not to because the cart may get hit and it may move down to the tunnel. Still being Laxus, Laxus continued his attack and ending the fight and hurling Gajeel somewhere.

"kabo, that was a nice fight, let's see the standings shall we"

1st – Fairytail

2nd – Sabertooth

3rd –Mermaid heel

4th – Lamia Scale

5th – Blue Pegasus

6th –Quatro ceberus

-somewhere below the arena-

"What kind of bones are this" Gajeel asked to himself while touching a strong, hard and bony like thingy.

Gajeel went to higher ground to get full view of the place, it was a dragon graveyard. He quickly moved and went to find the entrance to tell the other Dragon Slayers about this.

-in the bar-

"Laxus, aren't you worried about Gajeel whereabouts" Lucy asked Laxus

"I don't know, I'm sure he'll be here, probably eating" Laxus said

Then as if on cue the doors blasted open revealing a panting Gajeel

"Gajeel, what happened?" asked Levy

-somwhere where the gate is (the one from the canon)-

"We are ready" Arcadios said

"Of course we will be" Rougue said. Rogue revealed himself and looked like a bit older than the present Rogue (if you don't get it keep on scrolling)

"What will happen if you saw your present counterpart or vice-versa" Arcadios asked

"That won't happen, remember I'm from the future I know where he I am and gonna be this time" Future rogue said

"Mater, may I ask how did you went from the future to here " Arcadios said

"I'll have to kill you if you knew, wanna try" Future Rogue said

-back at the bar-

"Wendy and Laxus come with me" Gajeel asked ignoring Levy. Sensing the seriousness Wendy and Laxus complied and with the three dragon slayers they left the bar. Leaving a curious guild behind

"Anyone who tries to follow, I'll punish them" Gajeel shouted making sure the guild hear it.

Gajeel lead them to the outskirts of the city, into a tunnel then into massive chamber.

"So what is it?" Laxus asked

"Look around" Gajeel said

"Oh my god it's a dragon graveyard" Wendy said

"Exactly" a familiar pink-haired boy said

-END-

Okay, I was too lazy to write the whole GMG so I skipped parts, yes raventail was found out and Wendy recovered .

Sorry about the typos and please comment be it positive or negative, it helps me improve my story

**OMAKE**

Natsu: hey when will I make an appearance

Me: Don't worry in the next chapter SPOILERS* you will make an entrance but in the next,next chapter or so trust me you'll be having a grand entrance

Natsu: Yosh! I'm all fired up

Natsu: Next up Chapter 5- Revelations


	5. Chapter 5- revelations

So yeah next,next week is our sembreak so I'll be finishing the story by November I think,

Chapter 5 – revelations

"Exactly" a familiar pink-haired boy said

"Natsu-san" Wendy said

"Where have you been?" Gajeel and Laxus asked in unison "Now, come here, wendy we need privacy if you don't mind, you too Laxus" Gajeel added

-with Natsu and Gajeel

"Natsu, what are you doing you go missing and about your marker scent on Erza, it has been fading and your scent , I can trace it on Mirajane and Cana" Gajeel asked

"Well, did Metallicana say something about mating" Natsu asked

"Yes, it's about marking your scent on your mate and when you're ready you mark them with your magic" Gajeel replied

"Besides that, what about dragon kings?" Nastu implied

"Something about multiple mates" Gajeel said while tring to remember

"Okay, my dad, Igneel the fire ..?" Nastu implied

"What are you doing?" Gajeel asked

"I'm leading you to finish my sentence so, Igneel the fire …?" Natsu implied once again

"Uh, is that a trick question?" Gajeel asked

"No, so, Igneel the fire..?"Nastu implied again

"**** *** brain" Gajeel cursed

"_He's hopeless, I was this way before but this is another level_" Natsu thought "OH FOT PETE'S SAKE , Igneel the fire dragon king, sheesh" Natsu said annoyed

"Okay" Gajeel nodded

"uh, dragon king, son of a dragon king, mates?" Natsu said while pointing at stuff at trying to draw in the air

…

…

…

"OH!" Gajeel said finally understanding the fire dragon slayer

-With Wendy and Laxus-

"So what's up?" Laxus asked

"uh, things are nice" Wendy said

"Okay, so how are things with Romeo" Laxus said blowing the conversation "I smell you've marked him with your scent" Laxus said.

SWOOOOP,,BOOOM! There goes the conversation down the toilet

-Back at Natsu and Gajeel-

"So you can have multiple mates" Gajeel asked

"Yes"

"So, why is the scent on Erza fading"

"That's for me to know, anyway, WENDY, LAXUS COME OVER HERE" Natsu shouted

-Back at Laxus and Wendy-

…

…

..

"WENDY LAXUS COME OVER HERE" they heard Natsu shout

-With them-

Natsu has clearly changed, he has a cloak around him and a scar on his left eye and the sword was nowhere to be found.

"Ano- Natsu san , where is your sword" Wendy asked

"I can do re-quip, take-over and god slayer magic now" Nastu replied

"There's no way you did that in that short amount of time" Laxus said

"Where is Happy?" Gajeel asked

"****** I left him at clover oh my *******" Natsu shouted

"Well anyway, this is a dragon graveyard" Natsu said "Wendy, I hope you know the basics on Milky Way , you need to use it"

"hai" Wendy said, and she picked up a stick wrote a magic circle and chanted. Then a dragon came out from a skeleton

"HELLO, I'M SEPUKKU A FIRE DRAGON" the dragon said, after looking at the group of dragon slayers.

"hello" Gajeel and Laxus said nervously

"HMM!. YOU, WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SCENT OF TWO DIFFERENT DRAGONS ON YOU?" He asked Natsu

"Let's skip that part for now shall we" Natsu said before taking off his cloak revealing an armor and he re-quipped the Great Reaper with the markings, he found out the name of the Big-ass sword. That shut the dragon up and bowed to him

"What do you want sire?" Sepukku asked

"What happened here?and Do you know anything about the disappearance of dragons 14 years ago?" Natsu asked. Meanwhiel Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy were shocked at what they saw but Wendy was still concentrating on the spell

"First, the dragons here were killed by Acnologia, he was a dragon slayer that was ruthless he bathed in our blood, then one day Zeref turned him to a dragon" Sepukku said "Rumor has it, Mavis Vermillion the other mage of that time that could rival Zeref's power created a dragon and splitted it into two".

"Okay, what about my second question" Natsu asked

"I don't know I died 100 years ago" Sepukku said

"Okay" Natsu said now be at peace, he touched the dragon's forehead and it began disappearing

"A word for the wise, don't over use your dragon slayer magic, you might just become a dragon" Sepukku said before disappearing into oblivion.

"Okay goodbye for now, Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel" Natsu said before he disappeared in a fiery smoke

"Let's go back, we learned lot's of things now" Gajeel said

-somewhere further in the chamber-

"Enjoy you're lives while you still can" Rogue said "Tomorrow, you'll be in hell"

-End-

A very short story yes, I intended it that way, cause we're approaching the climax

I have a question for you. How old do you think I am?

Please review

NEXT UP – Chapter 6 – Dragon King Festival


	6. Chapter 6 - Dragon King Festival

So yeah I'm very sorry I did not update for months, I was pre-occupied anyways the story

CHAPTER 6 – Dragon king festival

"Oi gajeel " Levy shouted at Gajeel, The dragon slayer was carrying the blue haired mage to her room

"Oi Gajeel" Levy said again bonking him in the head, "Why do I have to deal with this" Gajeel complained

-Few minutes ago-

"Natsu sure have changed huh?" Gajeel said to Wendy and Laxus, "Yup he sure did" Wendy replied, "cut the chatter, we're near the bar we can't afford for this to blow" Laxus said. "It reeks here" Wendy said approaching the door of the bar. "They're probably drunk of their ass" Gajeel commented. When Wendy opened the door, the first sight was Gray singing a song way off key.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gajeel and Laxus said in unison

The entire guild was drunk, even Levy and Lucy. Few mages were knocked out on the tables with booze still flowing out of their mouths. The only ones who were roaming around were Gray, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Gramps, Macao, Wakaba, Mira, Elfman and Cana. Erza was trying to kill a post that she hit; Lucy and Levy were talking at one corner though the dragon slayers were confused on how they understood each other. Lucy and Levy was mumbling or more like groaning. Macao and Wakaba was trying to beat Cana in a drinking match while the master spectated.

"oh,threrererf isss gajeeklmc" Levy said "welcome-hic- ba-hic"

"yoouveer –hic-vack-hic" Lucy said in agreement.

"So you've returned eh" Gramps said, "uhh,yes" Gajeel said clearly confused on what he was seeing. Take the others back to their rooms" Gramps said "hai" the dragon slayers agreed

-End-

"I'm beat" Gajeel said to the other dragon slayers. Carrying some of their guildmates was a nightmare, they kicked and struggled, clearly not wanting to ba away from the booze. "Well you're not the only one" Laxus said before taking a seat. "Good work everybody" Wendy said, Wendy did not carry any guildmates but she used healing magic on some to loosen them up because they were super drunk.

-Somewhere in Crocus-

Rogue was sitting on a bench watching people bet on who will win the GMG

-NEXT DAY-

The arena was in an uproar; everyone was cheering and shouting their guild. "WELCOME TO THE LAST DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ,KABO" the mascot said. The crowd returned the favor by shouting. "TODAY WE WILL KNOW WHAT GUILD WILL COME OUT VICTORIOUS"

"I WILL ASK ALL OF THE PARTICIPANTS TO GO DOWN THE ARENA, KABO" the mascot shouted. (I will not be mentioning those who participated cause I don't know them all, but they're the same with the anime).

"SABERTOOTH, FAIRYTAIL, MERMAID HEEL, BLUE PEGASUS, LAMIA SCALE, AND QUATRO PUPPY I EXPECT A FAIR GAME" the mascot said "AND NOW START, KABO". All the participants were teleported to the city, where the last game will be held.

(The fight is just like in the anime, and I won't be describing it in detail)

-Baguio (50 miles north of Crocus)-

"Run"

"We're gonna die

"Please HELP us"

These were heard all throughout the city. The people were in chaos. People running to the forest, hiding in buildings, and some just standing in fear while looking at it.

"Raaagghhh" The creature roared

It was the dragon of apocalypse, Acnologia. With one breath attack Acnologia annihilated the city. There were no traces of the city being in existence. Amidst of all the chaos, one boy managed to survive and flee to the next city which was 13 miles south of Baguio. He will run and get help and warn the people of what's to come

-Crocus-

"Acnologia" Future Rogue said while looking north of Crocus. "He's coming we must make preparations now" he muttered to himself while disappearing. "We must open the eclipse gate" He said before vanishing completely

-Castle of Crocus

"Princess we must open the gate now, Acnologia is coming " Future Rogue said

"Are you sure?" Princess Hisui asked

"The presence due north of here I know it belongs to the dragon of apocalypse" Future Rogue said

"MAKE PREPARATIONS, READY THE ECLIPSE GATE IN ONE HOUR " Hisui commanded

"_the dragon king festival is about to start_" He thought

-Somewhere in Crocus-

"That presence is none other than Acnologia" Natsu said "I must warn them"

-CHAPTER 7 : Blood and dragons

Again I'm very sorry about not updating for 4 months people I'm very sorry. I will make it up to you I promise and please review.

_KAZUNA IS Out_


	7. Chapter 7- blood and dragons

**Hey guys another chapter brought to you by kazuna, again Fairytail is not mine. The previous chapter was short guys so I'll make it up with this one..XD**

Chapter 7 – Blood and Dragons

-Noxus (37 miles north of Crocus)-

"RUN, RUN" a boy shouted while running around the streets. The boy's appearance was like he had been through war. All bloodied and bruised "People, RUN, FLEE" he shouted again

"Hey kid, come with us" a man said "We're rune knights". The man led the boy into a building. The building was the barracks of the rune knights stationed there. Around fifty were there or so. "You gotta run, you're gonna die" the kid said again "he's coming". Some rune knights turned towards him "Oi, Kino you brought back a lively one" somebody said. "Found him on the streets maam, he was making a scene" the knight reported. "Very well, come with me little boy" she said.

"My name is Kata, so what were you saying out there young man" Kata asked "We're all gonna die run, warn everybody, it, he, it killed everybody" the boy replied. "What's your name young man" she asked

"My name is Christian" the boy replied

"Calm down, no one is here to hurt you, now tell me what happened" Kata asked. The boy told her everything, he went with his friends to the forest to play, then they heard a roar. They saw Acnologia, he was petrified and scared while his friends ran back into town for their loved one. He watched as Acnologia destroyed his hometown. When he got to his senses, he ran to Noxus. 

"My god" Kata muttered. "Maam, maam " someone shouted "what is it?" she replied. "The scout unit has spotted Acnologia 4 miles north of here and engaging right now" the man repied. Kata glanced at the boy, then she shouted "ATTENTION, ALL OF YOU RATS, SQUAD 3 AND 4 GO TO THE SCOUT UNIT AND HELP THEM, HOLD ACNOLOGIA AS LONG AS POSSIBLE, 9TH SQUAD GET THE WORD OUT TO THE NEAREST CITY, ALL THE REST EVACUATE THE WHOLE TOWN" "**HAI**" all of the knight shouted

-Scout unit's location—

"RETREAT" the captain commanded. His unit followed his order without hesitation. The scout unit was a 10 man team and right now 3 was remaining. In one instant they're comrades we're gone. All of the seven fallen was there lying in their pools of blood.

"**IT'S THE DRAGON OF APOCALYPSE, ACNOLOGIA**" the captain shouted before running away with what's left of his comrades.

-3rd and 4th squad—

"Is that Acnologia" a soldier said

"Can we take him?" another one said

"ATTENTION, WE WILL HOLD ACNOLOGIA OF TILL THE CITY EVACUATES, WERE THE STRONGEST SQUADS HERE, ANYONE WHO FLEES WILL BE KILLED AND WILL BE CONSIDERED AS TREASON" the squad captain said.

The squad met up with the 3 remaining soldier of the scout unit. The total of 53 men fought with Acnologia. It was unheard of humans holding of Acnologia. The total of 53 men held off Acnologia for 1 hour at least. To others this would not mean anything in battle, but the fact that they were fighting of Acnologia. Every last man fought till his last breath. The price they paid was very high, it was the lives of 53 men. "EVERYONE WILL KNOW OUR GLORY HERE" the captain said before being hit by Acnologia. But to anyone who was watching the fight, Acnologia was toying with them. The once green forest was now covered in blood

-in Noxus, approx. 1 hour ago -

"Don't panic people evacuate in an orderly fashion" a knight said

"Take only essentials" another one said

"Don't hesitate to ask the soldiers or help for those who can't walk" Kata said, the boy was now clearly attached to her now "Uh I think you should come with them" Kata said to Christian. In response the boy just said no.

"At this rate, the 3rd and 4th squad will be overrun" a knight reported to Kata "Pick up the pace but not too fast, the people mustn't panic" Kata said

-9th squad – 30 minutes after leaving Noxus-

-Doran (30 miles north of Crocus)-

"We're here, come on" A soldier said before running. The 9th squad has made it into the next town

-Crocus-

The battle between the guilds was still on going, and it has become heated now but amidst this the masters of the guilds are feeling an unease because of a tremendous amount of magic they're feeling. To Makarov this feeling was familiar, it was the dragon of Apocalypse. He should know he had faced the damned creature from hell before. A tiny fire ball the size of a pinhead was shot infront of Makarov and hit the concrete block infront of him. The fireball formed a message

_**Meet me infront of the healing ward of Fairytail**_

_**-Natsu**_

Makarov excused himself from the others, and made his way. However the guild aroused suspicions on why Makarov left.

"_We'll just have to believe our comrades_" Mavis said to them

-Noxus-

"Acnologia's here run " one of the villagers said

"Hold it off" Kata said "Give at least time for the remaining people to evacuate"

All of the rune knights engaged the dragon, blasting it with all they've got but to no avail. Acnologia breathed attacked the city of Noxus

"HIDE,DUCK,WHATEVER EVADE IT" Kata said, as the attack made impact. Looking at the devastation before him Acnologia seemed contented and made his way to the south

Kata and Christian were covered with debris but still alive, some others rune knights were alive to, along with some townspeople. But the sight before them was something no human should ever see. Rune Knight and Townspeople lying all around, the entire city was crimson in color now

"I was useless, I came to warn yet many died" Christian said holding of his tears

"No, you're wrong we saved many" Kata said

Honestly speaking almost ¼ of Noxus was only saved.

**NOXUS **

**POL: 67,000 **

**EVACUATED : 15,750**

**KIA, MIA (including rune knights) : 50,750**

-DORAN-

"Commence evacuation" the ranking officer commanded. After the 9th squad explained the situation, almost immediately the entire city was moving. They did not waste time and commenced evacuation protocols immediately.

9th squad and the 4th battalion joined and went to warn the next town

-CROCUS, arena, healing ward FT-

"Natsu, it sure has been a while" Makarov said. "I will cut to the chase gramps, Acnologia is here, north of us" Natsu said while revealing himself all bloodied up. "are you okay" Makarov asked "Not my blood" Natus replied. Natus explained that he used teleportation magic and helped on the evacuation of the city Noxus.  
"What will we do now, Natus" Makarov asked

"I need you to keep this under wraps from the people, tell this to the other guildmasters, we will have to cut the Grand Magic Games, we will evacuate Crocus" Natsu said "There's also, no nothing"

"_I cant worry about that now"_ Natsu thought about seeing the eclipse gate

**CROCUS POPULATION: 2,453,901**

-Somewhere else in Crocus—

"It's ready " Arcadios said

"We're ready for you Acnologia" Hisui said

"Come, Acnologia" Future Rogue said

-DoRaN-

"Sir, evacuation procedures are 85% complete sir" a knight reported

"Good very good" the Captain replied

"Sir, it's here *_pant*_ Acnologia" a soldier said

"Prepare for battle" the captain said

200,000 rune knights engaged Acnologia in combat fighting with all they've got but still to no avail.

Acnologia destroyed DoRaN…

**DoRaN**

**POL: 100,000**

**EVACUATED : 85,476**

**KIA, MIA (including rune knights) : 115,015**

**TOTAL LOSS OF LIFE : 165,765**

-Crocus—

"sir we're receiving reports, Acnologia is north of here" A soldier reported to Lahar "Are you sure, yes a transmission lacrima was used"

"Lahar, Doranbolt go to the guild master" Natsu said in the shadows. "Who are you" Lahar said. "don't waste time on me, Acnologia is coming" Natsu said. "Come on Lahar" Doranbolt said to his partner, remembering his encounter with Acnologia. With that they left…

-SHMIR 24 miles north of Crocus-

"Evacuation succesful" a soldier reported

"Good now, we prepare for Acnologia" the captain said

As if on cue, Acnologia made his appearance. Roaring and using a breath attack thought less powerful than the previous ones, it still did some decent damage to Doran. Doran was the largest Rune Knight base in in all of Fiore. It contained almost 500 squads and almost 60000 personnel. 60000 humans made their stand against Acnologia.

All of the soldiers attacking without relent, giving it all they've got. Acnologia was being hold off. Though this seemed to piss of the dragon and attack the knights attacking him leaving also a devastated Doran. After having his full of destroying Doran, Acnologia continued south.

**SHMIR  
POL: 50,000 (TOWNSPEOPLE)**

**EVACUATED : 50,000**

**KIA, MIA (including rune knights) : 30,000**

**TOTAL LIFE LOSS : 195,765**

While the 9th squad, 4th battalion and now 34th regiment has made it's way to Halmon

"We're gonna go ahead, rest you used to much magic power" the captain of the 4th battalion said.

9th squad and 34th regiment used teleportation magic on them to transport them to Halmon

-Halmon (10 miles north of Crocus)-

"Evacuate on an orderly fashion" a soldier said

"No need to panic" another piped out

-Crocus-

"Due to some difficulties GMG is now postponed, and people of Crocus will be evacuated" the king said

The king was informed on the situation and was not willing to risk the lives of 2 million people. With that the whole city of Crocus started evacuating, aided by the guilds and rune knights. This was the doing of the guildmasters, they informed all of their guildmates, and the rune knights

-END—

**Next up guys chapter 8, victory against the tyrant dragon**

**Well this is one of the longest chapters I've written hope you enjoy it. Again I'm sorry for leaving you hangin for 4 months, but promise I will make it up. And please review. Comment anything **

***PS* I started writing another story related to this guys, same story different endings, I'll give the details later on. But this story will be the good one (spoilers,haha) the other not so much**

**Kazuna_Signing off**


	8. Victory against the Tyrant Dragon

**Chapter 8, victory against the Tyrant Dragon**

**-Crocus—**

The people have started evacuating. Nearly an hour has passed since they started then procedures. The guildmasters were having a meeting while their guild members helped in evacuating the city. Clearly, the evacuation of Crocus is difficult and takes time the guild members never complained, talked about the danger that was coming, and they were simply in a normal mood. Their guildmasters told them that they must not string panic and ensure peace and order. The townspeople of Crocus were on the dark, they didn't know what was happening and that is for the best. If the townspeople knew that Acnologia was coming, chaos is ensured.

In the guildmasters tent they were talking about strategies on facing the danger.

"After evacuating, we must also leave" Goldmine said

"I think so too, we can't afford to have tremendous losses" Bob agreed

"But, we must be prepared for the worst" Makarov said

"What are saying Makarov" the guildmaster of Lamia Scale said

"What Makarov is saying is, when the dragon arrives here sooner than expected" the guildmaster of Mermaid Heel said

The guildmasters continued they're discussion unaware of the person eavesdropping them

"So that's your plan, well nothing will stop me" the figure said

The guilds have sent teams to do reconnaissance. Right now they have spotted the Dragon of Apocalypse. "Send word out" a person said. "Okay" a group replied and went to go warn the guildmasters

-**tent of GM's—**

"Sorry for the interruption but we have spotted Acnologia about 30 minutes from here" a soldier said.

The guildmasters were shocked they were not expecting the dragon so soon.

"Hurry up the evacuation" Makarov said

"Okay" the soldier replied

"and, don't engage Acnologia" Makarov said

With that the soldier left and teleported to the recon team and relayed the message. It was Bob's idea to use a recon team composed of teleporters, fast runners, and telepathy mages.

"Sirs and uhmm Madams, I have the report on the evacuation" a commanding rune knight officer

"The evacuation is, uhhm, well everyone is out of the city and we have confirmation but many are still not on the mountain pass, that will be all, thank you" the officer said nervously before bolting away

"then we just have to keep Acnologia in the city" Makarov said

-**North of Crocus—**

"Retreat" a mage said. The recon team that was watching Acnologia till now has been given the orders not to engage and therefore is retreating now.

-**Crocus—**

"Listen up" Goldmine said

All the of the guilds members is now standing in attention.

"We will be relaying the plan to you" Goldmine said "If you will, Makarov"

Guild Master Makarov explained to them the plan. The plan was dividing the wizards into 3 groups; support, blitz, vanguard. The support division is mainly composed of healers, support magic users, telepathy mages, script mages and rune mages. The blitz division is composed of mages that has long range in their magic. The vanguard is composed of the toughest and strongest of the mages, those who were tanks, fighter and other combat types. Makarov laid out their formation. On the first line was the short range, middle was support and last was long range. The plan to attack Acnologia was to stun him, which the long range division will do. While stunned the short range division will attack with almost everything they got and simultaneously the support group will enchant them. Makarov emphasized that the short range fighters were to leave enough magic to escape if worst comes to worst. After the first attack the long range will attack while the short range defend, and this goes on until the dragon is beaten or the townspeople have made it into the mountain pass.

"Then let's go" a random mage shouted "The plan is good, let's go bag a dragon". This statement boosted the morale of the mages. With that they have started preparing.

After a waiting for a while the recon team have made their appearance, saying the dragon is only 5 minutes behind them. All the divisions were ready to fight.

"_Where are you Natsu?_" Makarov thought

-**somewhere in the vanguard division—**

"_Where are you Natsu, We need you, I need you_" Erza thought"

"It's here" a mage said

The dragon Acnolgia has made his appearance.

"Commence battle" Makarov ordered, he and the other guildmasters were in the support, they would jump in if there was someone in the vanguard that is on trouble.

The Blitz stunned Acnologia, then the Vanguard attacked and at the same time the support enchanted the ones on vanguard. The vanguard let loose everything they got, hitting the monster simultaneously.

"**FALL BACK**"their commanding officer said

Where Acnologia was a patch of smoke that everyone waited for it to clear out to see what has happened to the dragon. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared and revealed a healthier than ever Acnologia.

"**Blitz attack now**" Makarov shouted

The blitz division let loose everything they've got at the dragon. While the vanguard defended themselves so that they will not be hit by their comrades magic. After the attack of the Blitz, the Vanguard attacked immediately, while the support enchanted them again. After a few seconds they realized they did not even land a scratch on the beast.

"**GREAT, THAT FEELS GREAT, NOW MY TURN"** Acnologia said in a raspy voice

"**VANGUARD DEFEND NOW**" Makarov screamed

The entire vanguard division shielded themselves, preparing for the attack that was about to come. Acnologia threw a fireball at them. After the attack, the vanguard division was quite damaged. The support came into action and started healing while the blitz covered them by attacking the dragon.

"**Pull them out, the wounded ones**"the commanding officer of support said

"**EVERYBODY PREPARE, WE WILL ATACK WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT**" Makarov ordered "**THE ONE WE PLANNED, PLAN B ATTACK**"

The blitz stunned Acnologia, while the Vanguard attacked again and the support enchanting after the attack of Vanguard the Blitz attacked while the Vanguard was being healed by support, then after their attack the Blitz stunned the dragon again and the Vanguard now joined by the guildmasters attacked the dragon with everything they've got. After they backed away, the blitz attacked again and after that attacked the Vanguard attacked. This fighting pattern continued for 2 more times before they stopped to catch their breath

"_Surely that would have damaged him_" the mages thought.

With the attack they made, it created a bigger smoke than the previous. The mages used this to heal and rejuvinate.

"**I THINK I FEEL A SLIGHT TICKLE**" Acologia said. Acnologia was not even scathed from their attack

"Come on, we were giving it all we've got" the mages said

"Maybe that's not the way, to cook a dragon" a voice said

They looked around and saw a cloaked figure approaching them.

"Who are you?" one of the mages said

"Where have you been?" Makarov asked the figure "You're late"

"You know this person, master?" Erza asked who was now at his side

"Yeah who is it, master" Mira said

"Our , salamander" Makarov said

The cloaked figure revealed himself. It was a pinkhaired man. It was Natsu Dragneel. He was now better than ever, he grew a few inches, his body is know more, how should we say it, uhm, packed.

"Flame brain, what the hell happened?" Gray asked

"Who is he?" one of the mages asked "Is he strong?" another piped up "He's the salamander, the salamander" another one said. The crowd was asking about him. The ones who knew Natsu were happy. The word spread out like a wildfire, the salamander is here.

"Time to kill a dragon" Natsu said "Re-quip"

The one who knew Natsu were confused on how he learned Re-quip, while those who don't just watched

Natsu re-quipped an armor like Erza's but on the design of the clothes of Gildarts,he also re-quipped his sword. With that Natsu took of and went to the direction of the dragon. The mages just watched. Natsu punched Acnologia with his iron fist and slashed at him with his sword.

"**Where'd you get that sword , insect**" Acnologia said with disgust

"From your ass" Natsu replied before attacking again

"**Hellfire dragonslayer mode**" Natsu said. The fire that Natsu created wrapped around himself and the sword. He slashed Acnologia and puched him with iron fist then attacked him with dragon claw then attacked him with the sword. Acnologia had a gash on his torso.

"**I commend you but you die now**" Acnologia said before attacking the dragon slayer. Natsu dodged his attacked and countered it. Then Acnologia used his breath attack, but Natsu dodged it. Natsu noticed Acnologia smiled when he dodged it, when he saw the track of the breath he was shocked. It was headed to the path to the mountainpass. Natus sprung into action and went to the path of the attack.

"**Thirteen gates of the purgatory**" With that Natsu activated thirteen barriers between him and the breath attack. The mages that were watching were in awe. Natsu strongest defense yet, Thirteen gates of purgatory. As far as he was concerned not even a wizard saint could get past the thirteenth gate. The attack of Acnologia shocked Natsu, it pierced the gates until the sixth one. Natsu was shocked and happy at the same time. He only expected it to pierce until the ninth one, but it wouldn't have been much as fun if that happened.

"**Don't mock me kid, you're not using your full potential**" Acnologia spat

"So do you" Natsu replied

"**No human is worth of my full power**" Acnologia replied

"I'm gonna make you bring that out" Natsu said

"**Hellfire-thunder mode **"was all Natsu said before attackng Acnologia again. He let loose all the moves the Igneel taught him. The crowd below was at mesmerized, one guy was has Acnologia, while all of them combined cannot even land a scratch on the dragon. "Let's help him" a mage piped out "Yeah let's go" a group said.

"You will not" Bob said at them in a forceful voice. It was something that Bob was forceful this time, he was always passive but now it was different. The mages that started the idea of helping Natsu was in shame.

"Bob, is right, helping Natsu means getting in his way" Makarov aggreed

"**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**" Acnologia screamed. The crowds's attention was diverted to the fight above them. What they saw shocked them to the bone. Acnologia was amputated. The crowd had to move to avoid being crushed by Acnologia's left arm.

"**I'm gonna kill you**" Acnologia said

Acnologia attacked Natsu, Natsu just dodged the attack but was blindsided when Acnologia's tail hit him. The force of the tail was strong enough to send Natsu crashing to the ground.

(Fairytail OST play)

"**Forbidden Dragon Slayer Art: Dragon God Slayer art: Dragon Fangs**" Natsu said

Natsu appearance changed his eyes turned into more like a dragon's, his canines grew sharper, his nails became claws, and he sprouted dragon wings. To the mages that were watching, it looked like Natsu turned into a mini dragon. Amidst all of this, Erza's attention was not on Natsu but on his sword, it also had changed it's form, it's dull part was now sharp and the sharp part, was looking like teeth of a dragon.

"**Dragon Fangs, Sliding Jaw **" Natsu said before attacking Acnologia, slicing him everyhere. Soon Acnologia's tail was also amputated. **"Crash Magic- Crash Sphere"** Natus said.

This attack killed Acnologia.

-END—

**So whadya think, please review and don't be afraid to tell your ideas**

**I also thank those who like my story, for those who followed my story, thank you**

**Thanks for the great run **

**Kazuna is signing off_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Another Wall

"We won, we did it" Erza said

"Yes we did it" Mira agreed "It was thanks to him" gesturing towards Natsu

"Natsu" Erza shouted. Natsu was in bad condition, he exhausted his magic power. After Erza ran, Mira followed her. When both of them came close to Natsu they realized the damage done to Natsu. He was bleeding, both his arms were burnt which was unusual for a fire mage and his right eye was shut.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Mira asked while carefully examining Natsu's wounds

"Yes, I ju – cough- st need to rest" Natsu replied

"Natsu" Erza said worriedly

"Erza" Natsu said coldly

"Mira, will you accompany me to the healing quarters, I –cough- don't know where it is" Natsu asked

"Erza come with us" Mira said "NO" Natsu exclaimed

Erza and Mira were shocked. Erza who was speechless just stared at Natsu, while Natsu averted her gaze. Natsu urged Mira to move and they started moving. Erza just stood there shocked.

"_Did I do something bad, something made him upset" _Erza thought, but before she could resume thinking she felt a sharp pain on her side. When she looked at the source of the pain, she knew. She had been pierced by a magic spell.

While helping Natsu, Mira decided to look back. What she saw shocked her, she stopped moving.

"What happened –cough- , Mira?" Natsu asked

Getting no response after a few seconds, Natsu looked back. He saw Erza lying on the ground. Natsu bolted to Erza's direction

"YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS OVER, I WILL TELL YOU THIS, **THIS IS JUST THE BEGGINNING!**" Future Rogue said

The whole army of mages was shocked. It was not about Future Rogue, they were shocked about the dragon he was riding and the six other on his back.

**END OF DRAGON'S INSTINCTS**


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter was chapter 9**

**I'm sad to say dragon's instincts has ended officially,**

**Thanx for supporting!**


	11. author's note

There will be a sequel


End file.
